Four Sisters and a Secret
by The Blossom
Summary: a story about ino sakura ten ten and hinata who are sisters that come from a magic kingdom that they were not accepted in so there mother sent them to earth to live normal lives hoping they would find each other and find their place in the magic kingdom.


Five Sisters and a Secret chpt. 1 

In a world that consist of humans, ninjas, singers, magical people and things lives a family of four girls all brown haired. The names of these girls were Sakura, Ino, Ten-Ten, and Hinata, the youngest, they were very close, and would do anything for each other. They were in a world were their family the musical mag-ninja, which means they have magic powers, beautiful voices, and ninja abilities was not accepted because people believed that they could become too powerful in the magic kingdom.

The girls never had any friends except their sisters, and then their mother fell sick after their father died, but no one would help her because they were too scared they would get hurt. So with their mothers last bit of magic she sent them off to make them live separate lives on the normal world, hoping someday they would meet each other again, and find their true place in the magic kingdom. Sakura was changed into a pink haired girl who was the oldest, she was the one who had a lot of things ahead of her, Ino's hair was turned blonde and she was the second oldest, Ten-Ten was the middle child and she got darker brown hair, and Hinata got bluish black hair.

Years pasted when they traveled so it was like they were born on Earth, and their fake parents had them. Now Sakura is the story teller. Sakura woke up and was ready to start high school for her first year. She was so excited. Then she realized she was late so she ran outside and caught up with Ino, who she had lived with in a mansion since Ino's 'parents' had died they lived by their selves because Sakura's parents were gone on a business trip that they just left Sakura alone. (Sakura is a pop idol so she uses fake dye to make herself have blonde hair like Ino's in school, people say they look like sisters.) As they walked to school Sakura's best guy friend Naruto came up and said, 'Hey so its our first year in high school, heh, you'll probably get a lot of attention without being a star because you are gorgeous(Naruto knows Sakura's secret, so does Ino).'' Ino and Sakura laughed at that idea because they thought that wouldn't happen.

When they got in the school and class started all the new freshman's introduced themselves, Ino, and Sakura introduced their selves and all the guys looked at them. They started whispering that Sakura looked cool and Ino seemed sweet, they ended up saying they were sisters Ino and Yakura Yayamina, Sakura changed her name just in case. This made Ino so happy and Sakura just went with it. Then they got transfer students two girls and a boy, no one knew them so they introduced their selves the two girls were Ten-Ten Yashino, and Hinata Yukina. The guy was Sasuke Uchia. Sakura started to like him, but then she got a weird headache, she looked at Ino and saw she was holding her head too so they both went to the nurse. When they got their Ino and Sakura yelled, 'I feel like I know them!'' But they knew that wasn't possible so they headed to lunch where they saw the new kids….. That's when crash Sakura tripped and started to fall, but she quickly did a flip through the air and landed on her feet. Everyone stared and said she was cool again and Ino was thinking what is up with us today, out of nowhere Sakura said, ' I don't really know.''

Ino thought Sakura just read her mind but Sakura said, 'Just a lucky guess, but she thought like Ino. What was going on , and does it have something to do with those girls. The girls noticed them and came over and said, ' Hey what happened are you ok, you kinda just ran out of class, so we thought we made you mad or something.'' '' Oh, no we just got a strange headache and well yeah,'' Sakura exclaimed nervousaly. Then Sakura's phone rang and it was her manager Tsunade, so she said excuse me and dragged Ino with her to the hallway. Tsunade yelled, '' Sakura I'm coming to pick you up now because you have a new song to record that will be on your next album now that we know your gonna be loved by these people so go to the office quick, and bring Ino, bye.'' Sakura and Ino stared at each other and smiled being so happy for each other and they were both wondering why Ino was going with her. But they didn't care they ran to the office fast, and Tsunade was already there waiting. They reached the recording studio and Tsunade handed a song to Ino and Sakura. Ino looked suprised and said, '' Why me I don't even know if i can sing?'' But Tsunade ignored her and started the music and they were ready to sing.

(The song is One and the Same, by Demi and Selena, listen to the song for example)

HEY HEY HEY

LALALALALA

HEY HEY HEY

LALALALALA YOU COME FROM HERE I COME FROM THERE ,YOU ROCK OUT IN YOUR ROOM, I ROCK A WORLD PREMIER

WERE MORE ALIKE THAN ANYBODY COULD EVER TELL,FRIDAY WERE COOL MONDAY WERE FREAKS,SOMETIMES WE CA'NT EVEN SPEAK,BUT WE CAN GET UP AND LET LOOSE AND LOL, IT MAY SEEM CLICHE FOR ME TO WANNA SAY THAT YOUR NOT ALONE, AND YOU CAN CALL ME UNCOOL BUT ITS A SIMPLE FACT I GOT YOUR BACK YEAH YEAH YEAH CAUSE WERE ONE AND THE SAME, WERE ANYTHING BUT ORDINARY, ONE AND THE SAME, I THINK WERE ALMOST AND ME THE PERFECT TEAM, CHASING DOWN THE DREAM, WERE ONE AND THE SAME... (PRETEND THATS THE END OF THE SONG)

'' Great job girls, you sounded great Ino, I'm soo suprised.'' Tsunade exclaimed. The girls clapped and laughed together, they felt like the song really fit them. Then Sakura sang her song A kingdom and a child from winx club in concert, and she felt like she knew the song. Suddenlly Sakura fainted and she started to have a dream about a kingdom differant from Earth that a woman was calling to her and she was searching and couldn't find her then she felt a strange power flow through her and Ino was near her, but there were two other girls she couldn't tell who they were, then she woke up to Ino in the hospital calling, ''Sakura,Sakura,Sakura.'' Sakura stared at her and said, '' I can't find her and where was I.'' Ino stared at her worried wondering what she was talking about. Sakura thought to herself what was happening to her she couldn't figure out why she had that dream. How much more did she have ahead of her. Thats when Naruto ran in and yelled with a scared look on his face, '' Sakura oh my gosh are you okay i came here as fast as I could!'' She stared at him and cryed thinking how much her stupid thoughts made her scare everyone. She cyred while Ino and Naruto hugged her and told her she was fine.

Ino drove Sakura home later and they went to their room(they share a room and sleep with each other because their like sisters and its always cold in their mansion). Ino held Sakura through the night because she was too scared to sleep, but through her comfort she fell asleep to a dream of a soft lullaby song by a woman holding a tiny baby with brown hair and she told her,'' You will always have me in your heart my child in your dreams, if you look at the stars and the moons and wish with your heart to find yourself and who you are. Hold on to your smile i need to see to survive.'' Thten the lullaby was sung again, Sakura started to smile in her sleep and a light flew through her body and she woke up singing the lullaby and she felt like she was magical, as she fell asleep from the lullaby.

When she woke up she thought she had a dream about it and that she wished that feeling was pure. Ino woke up and saw Sakura dazed off and smiled because she knew Sakura was happy today and that made her happy because she barely looks happy ever,or barely smiles because she always says she thinks she's missing something. Ino felt that way too, but she didn't let it block her life. They went to eat breakfeast and Ino said, '' Whats up with you your so happy all the sudden?'' Sakura just smiled and whisphered,'' An angel woke me up.'' Ino stared and thought what is up with our life, is there some secret we don't know.

The next day...

Ino, Naruto, and Sakura where going to lunch when all these guys asked Sakura and Ino if they would eat with them, but Sakura just ignored them and sat with Shikamaru, and Sasuke, Ino followed smiling at how many guys liked them, but then she saw she was sitting next to Shikamaru and she tripped and dropped her food on the floor and fell on top of him. They stared at each other and blushed, while everyone started whisphering that they were together. Ino and Shikamaru got up and sat down, and Naruto and Sakura laughed, thats when they heard two other laughs and Sakura realized Ten-Ten, and Hinata were sitting with them. They all looked at each other as a breeze flew through there hair and Sakura felt that power feeling again and she suddenlly fainted, but noticed Ino, Ten- Ten, and Hinata had passed out too. The guys stared at them and called for help..

**THE GIRLS DREAM...**

_**The girls woke up in a field full of flowers that wasn't found on Earth and saw each other and a castle in front of them.**_

_**Suddenlly a women appeared in front of them, and Sakura exclaimed,'' Its you the women singing to that child.''The women stared at all five of them and they all looked at each other, and they were in kimonos and there hair turned brown. They were so so suprised that they looked related. Then the women said in an angelic voice, '' Hello my darlings welcome to the Magic Kingdom, you have yet many things to face but whatever happens still believe in yourselves and each other. Remember whatever happens if people love you, hate you or adore you you'll always shine and have each other.'' Then she snapped her fingers and they all felt a power flow through them and they started to sing the lullaby Sakura heard in her dream the night before. A huge portal opened and sucked them in as the lullaby ended. They held hands through the darkness and into the light as they felt themselves closer than ever.**_

**(pretend hair is brown)**

**end of dream**

Sakura woke up to see the other girls in hospital beds in the office asleep and she said quietly said, '' What was that and all of them were there, who was that woman and what did she mean more things to face I don't want this to tear my life up, and why did my hair turn brown?'' Thats when she jumped up and looked in the mirror to see that her hair was blonde like Ino's still and she sighed. All the girls woke up and the room went silent. They looked at each other wondering what was coming for them?

**ME TALKING NOW **

**OKAY SOOO HOPE YOU LIKE THE FIRST CHAPTER I'M GOING TO PUBLISH MORE CHAPTERS AND PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT. WHAT WILL HAPPEN WITH THE GIRLS?AND WHO IS THAT WOMEN SOON THEY SHOULD FIND OUT. THANKS FOR READING!:)SORRY ITS A LITTLE SHORT NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER.**


End file.
